Solar Lighting
by AxleRighster
Summary: Alice has forseen herself at the brink of death, Being saved by someone named Axle. What will happen when she meets Axle, What will Jasper think, And will Alice handle the truth? Takes place starting in New moon. Rate and comment if you like it.
1. Chapter 1

_**Alice's POV**_

_The clouds cover the moon casting away the light of it. I was to weak and scared to move, There was no chance of me surviving what was about to happen. That is, Until he showed up. His pale cold skin,Brown hair that hung down far enough to cover his eyes. But even with that his eyes were plain as day. As he looked at me I froze, His dark purple eyes staring at me on the ground. He smiled and turned away from me ready to give up everything. I closed my eyes tightly praying everything would be alright. I opened them, I was in my room._

I slowly looked around trying to realize what had happened. It was another vision. I shook my head trying to release what I had just seen but it wouldn't go. What was going on that night? Why did I look so scared and unable to move? And who was the person I saw? Out of everything there was one thing I already knew. That person is willing to give his life for me, But that person isn't Jasper. Maybe I had this vision from being so out of it from leaving Bella. I sighed. The vision had passed for the moment and I could breathe again. I turned and headed out my door into the house. I almost got to the front door when I heard a voice that calmed me almost instantly.

"Where are you going?" I turned and saw Jasper standing as tall and perfect as ever. I smiled, The vision was completely gone now.

"Oh, I'm just going out for a little fresh air." I turned back to the door and slowly opened it. I felt Jasper hand on my shoulder as I was walking out the door.

"You sure your okay? You look a little freaked." He ask turning me back to him. He looked down at me into my eyes, I couldn't help but smile. I wrapped my arms around his waist and hugged him tightly.

"I'm fine, Really. I just think being outside could do me some good. Still a bit out of it since-" Jasper held his hand up cutting me off. He smiled and nodded his head.

"Say no more. I understand." He leaned down and gave me a soft kiss, Then walked away. I felt the smile on my face get smaller as I let out a sigh of relief. I turned and walked out the door. I closed my eyes and listened to everything around me. Right before I opened my eyes I heard a voice a bit away from where I was standing. I hesitated, Then slowly headed to where I heard the voice. I went far enough away to where I couldn't see the house anymore.

I looked around but saw nothing but the ice and snow on the ground. "Hello?" I called out. I stood there waiting for a response.

"Alice?"


	2. Chapter 2

_**Alice's POV**_

I heard a voice coming from behind me, I couldn't tell why but I felt scared. I slowly turned around to his gaze. When I saw him I froze, His brown hair hanging down covering his eyes but still not enough to block out the casting shadow from the dark purple in them. It was the person I had seen in my vision, I felt as if someone just stabbed me in the back. I couldn't move.

"Alice." He said again taking a step closer to me. I took a deep breath and spoke. "Who are you?" He smiled a little and stood still looking at me. "I really didn't expect you to remember me, I heard you couldn't remember anything from your human life." My body and mind snapped back into focus, My human life. I looked at him confused and spoke anxiously.

"What do you mean my human life?" I asked as I looked down. His eyes were hard to look directly into. He sighed and shook his head. "Before you were sent to the Asylum. And became a vampire. We were friends." I lifted my head quickly to meet his eyes. I could see a slight feeling of sadness in his eyes. I sighed and spoke again.

"Whats your name?" I asked as if meeting him for the first time. Though in a way, I was. He smiled at me, His smile made me feel calm and relaxed. I felt all the angst and panic leave my body. "My names Axle." He said as he turned. His long red trench coat expanded when he turned. I walked forward until I was standing next to him. "If you knew me when I was human. Would you tell me the things I cant remember?" I asked trying not to sound to desperate.

He sighed and shook his head slowly. "Sorry. I don't know what I can and cant tell you with out freaking you out." He turned away from me and walked over to a tree. "But I can tell you our side of that story." He spoke as he jumped into the air and landed on a tree branch. I ran over to the tree and looked up at him. He smiled and sat down on the branch. "When we were kids we used to do all kinds of things. Most of them got us into trouble but it was worth it at the time. But when we got older things started to change. You would start to get headaches and stare off into space at random times, No one knew what was going on. But when they found out what it was." He took and breath and looked at me with a serious expression.

"Thats when you got sent to the Asylum. They thought you were crazy cause you said you could see the future. I knew you weren't lying, But when I tried to tell people that they just thought you had brain washed me." He laughed as his expression broke into a different one. A more peaceful expression. I climbed into the tree and sat on the branch next to him. "So we were pretty close friends?" I asked. He ran his hand through his hair moving it out of his face. When I saw his eyes with out anything covering them I felt weak. I was starting to think I would fall out of the tree.

"Yeah. We were good friends. We first met when we were just kids. And we were with each other everyday after that. Until you were taken." He closed his eyes as if he were focusing then looked at me. "You mind if I ask a question?" He said a quiet tone. I shook my head trying to find the words. "Are you happy? You know being a vampire." I looked away from him, His question caught me off guard. "Yeah, I'm happy. I have a good life. Great family and friends." I looked back at him and smiled. "So, you like being a vampire?" He asked with a puzzled tone. I smiled and nodded, He laughed a jumped out of the tree.

"Must be easy being a vampire for you. I mean having people to help you. Its a living hell on my side." He turned to look at me. I jumped out of the tree and followed where he was walking. "Wait, Your a vampire?" I asked catching up to him. He smiled and looked back at me. "I don't know, Why don't you tell me!" He laughed and ran forward so fast I barely saw him move from the surprise. I went after him until we both came to a quick stop, He looked at me with a big smile as I finally came up to speed with him. "So your a vampire. When did it happen?" I began to get more interested in him, The longer I was around him the more I wanted to know.

"About 5 months after you. I got into a bad situation and was pinned. I got out of it, But when I did I ended up getting attacked by a vampire. I couldn't kill him as easy as I could humans. So he landed a good hit on me and bit me. I got lucky enough that his mate called him off and just left me there." I cocked my head put my hand up. "Okay hold on, You said you couldn't kill him as easy as you could humans. Were you some kind of murderer or something?" I asked with a confused pitch I my voice. "Not by choice." He said Sarcastically, I stopped my foot and glared at him. "Okay okay. I kind of have a power, Like your visions but its more dangerous and I cant choose when to use it." He walked toward a tree and took off one of his black gloves. "I can kill almost anything, Just by touching it." He placed his hand on the tree, The tree slowly began to wilt and die.

I stepped back a bit frightened. Someone who was able to kill just by touching, Thats past the line of Insane. "Can you...........You know." I said trying not to speak directly. " What kill you? Nah, Your already dead so it wouldn't work." He said as he slipped his glove back on. "Why did you come and find me?" I asked trying not to sound rude, But it came out that way. He hung his head and started to kick the ground. "I really just wanted to see you again Alice, It sucks being alone all the time. I just wanted to see a friendly face." He spoke trying to hold back a depressed tone but I could still hear a bit of it.

"Sorry, I'm just a little on edge these days. My family and I had to leave a really close friend because my brother was afraid of us killing her." I sighed. I could remember the day Jasper almost killed Bella when she cut her finger. I looked back at Axle, He was closer then he had been before. "Don't worry, I'm sure you'll see your friend again." He spoke very quietly almost as if he was whispering. "I'm not so-" He put his hand up cutting me off and shook his head. "I found you didn't I? I was sure I would never see you again, and here we are." He smiled and turned away from me. "Well, What now?" He asked looking back at me. I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out. My eyes went out of focus and faded into another vision. I could hear Axle calling my name but I couldn't break myself out of it. My eyes went back into focus and I began to feel panic again. "Alice whats wrong?" Axle asked in a worried tone. I looked at him and shook my head. "I'm sorry........I have to go." I slowly started walking backwards, I could the sadness building up in his eyes again. "Why? I just found you. I don't wanna lose you a second time." He said as he took a step toward me. I smiled at him. "It was good to see you again, Axle." I turned and headed back to the house. I couldn't tell if he was coming after me but once I got there I was alone. I shook my head and ran into the house.

I looked around in panic for a moment then got myself together. I grabbed my bag, The keys to Carlisle's car, And went out to it. I started the car and started to pull out. My vision was pretty clear, Bella jumped off a cliff trying to kill herself. I sped to the airport and got on the closest flight to Forks,Washington.


End file.
